He never forgets
by raindrops
Summary: Severus Snape is the only one with an idea what is going on around hogwarts..should he tell dumbledore- or would that be the key to destroying them all? a review would be totally awesome....yeah....i think im turning it into H/D...Plz read~!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic . . so yeah . . go easy on me n read and review please!!  
  
Severus looked back. He was sure he heard something move. *No * he thought. * It can't be *. He looked quickly around once again, before returning to the safety of his chamber. Where no one could get in.  
Or so he thought.  
A mighty breeze flew in through the window, and he appeared.  
  
"Severus Snape" the voice hissed. "You thought I would forget. I will never forget. I suppose you know why I am here?"  
  
"How . . . how did you get in?"  
  
"That does not matter. I can get into any room, any dormitory or chamber that I desire. Now join me, and no one will die."  
  
"NO!! I will never!!"  
  
"You leave me no choice." With that, he vanished.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
*It was a dream. I wish it was - but - it wasn't * He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't realise while he was going down the stairs- the vanishing step. And yes, he got stuck.  
  
"Well, this is a first. Professor Snape getting stuck on the stairs? I never thought I'd live to see the day!"  
  
"A little help, Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ah yes, sure"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Now Snape, there must be something serious going on if you let yourself fall like that . . . is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
*Should I tell him? Yes or no? *  
  
"No professor. Everything's fine. I didn't sleep too well last night."  
  
"Hmmm..All right then. Off you go."  
  
Then, with that, he got down the stairs, once again absorbed in his thoughts.  
And smashed into a wall.  
  
So . . what did you think? Please tell me. Press that button n type away!! 


	2. Unexpected

"All students to the Great Hall. All students to the Great Hall now. Teachers please go to the staff common room."  
  
There was a big flurry of movement.  
  
"Wait," Harry thought. "Isn't McGonagall usually the one who gives these sort of announcements?" Harry went along with the crowd to the Great Hall- but now with more suspicion.  
  
When he got there, he found Ron and Hermione. Ron seemed a bit preoccupied. Harry explained his suspicions.  
  
"Yeah, that was what I was thinking too," Herm replied.  
  
"what do you think happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"OMIGOSH!! I JUST FIGURED IT OUT GUYS!! DOESN'T MCGONAGALL USUALLY ANNOUNCE THESE SORTA THINGS? YOU GUYS?" Ron seemed ecstatic at his discovery.  
  
Harry and Herm stared at him, not saying anything for a while.  
  
"Now that we're all on the same level," Herm said, still staring at Ron, then turning to Harry, "What do you think happened?"  
  
At that precise moment, (actually 2 ½ seconds later) Dumbledore burst into the room. His face was terribly serious.  
  
"Students. I have some dreadful news. Gryffindors, I think you would be very shocked."  
  
Harry could feel what was coming.  
  
"Professor McGonagall is dead."  
  
You could feel everybody freeze. There was not any sound for quite a while. It was finally Dumbledore who broke the silence. "Tomorrow we will have a funeral. I ask all Gryffindors students to attend, and also the prefects and Head Boy and Girl. Please be on the grounds near the lake by 4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. The other students are to stay in their dormitories. That is all. You are all dismissed."  
  
Everybody walked silently out of the hall and back to their dormitories. All except Harry, Herm and Ron. They walked up to Dumbledore's office. Harry gave the gargoyle the password, and they went up the staircase. When they got there, they were not alone.  
  
Snape was there.  
  
"Has he come to confess?" Harry thought wildly.  
  
Soon Dumbledore came out of his office. He was his unexpected visitors, and started at the odd mix.  
  
"I am presuming.you are not all together?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry, Herm, and Ron looked at Snape. Snape looked at the trio. The four of them shook their heads violently.  
  
"Then..Potter, Granger and Weasley? You three come in first, professor? I'll get back to you."  
  
The three of them went into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor.we would like to know."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We would like to know..how..how."  
  
"How.Professor McGonagall.died?"  
  
"Uh..yeah." Harry thought Dumbledore finishing the sentence would make him feel better. It didn't.  
  
"It was the Avada Kedavra curse." Dumbledore's face remained emotionless.  
  
Harry and Herm gasped. A few moments later, Ron followed suit. "The Avada Kedavra curse!! Guys!! That's illegal!! This is like, totally terrible!!"  
  
Dumbledore, Harry and Herm decided to ignore him.  
  
"OK thank you professor."  
  
Meanwhile Snape heard everything from outside the office. He froze.  
Suddenly in one moment all his thoughts became fact.  
As Harry, Herm and Ron went out, he gave them a quick neutral look and went in.  
Ooooooooohh!! Why has Snape come to see Dumbledore? Puh-leeeeaaasssse review coz yeah..i need constructive critism has someone calls it...yeah so hit that button and let yo fingers do the rest!!! :P 


	3. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I know I haven't done this for the last 2 chappies, time I started. I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. See? Now you can't sue me! ***Lawyer hangs head in disappointment and exits***  
  
Back to the story!!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
As Snape went in, he felt a sensation he had never felt before.  
  
He was trembling. (A/N haha I'm so mean)  
  
Finally it was Dumbledore who had to start the talking.  
  
"So Snape, have you come to ask something- or do you have something you would like to tell me?"  
  
"Well professor, I just wanted to say, Minerva and I, we had a..a...a special bond."  
  
"Ahhh. I see."  
  
"yes."  
  
"Well, is that all or do you have anything else to say?"  
  
"Snape, this is your chance," his brain encouraged.  
  
"No, professor, there is nothing else." He turned to exit.  
  
"Oh yes, Snape?"  
  
"Yes professor?"  
  
"I was just wondering, do you have any idea who could've have done such a thing?"  
  
"Well, I would think it was definitely a dark wizard, since it was avada kedavra."  
  
"Wait, how would you know it was avada kedavra? (A/N ooh, sorta busted)  
  
"Um..I overheard you talking to Potter and his friends."  
  
"oh ok fair enough. If you are sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me you may go now."  
  
"Thank you professor." He went out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
As he walked up to his next class, he thought. The only person who would do such a thing and know the impact- of everyone- was- Him. (A/N this can get a bit complicated, Him with a capital (no not God Almighty) is not Snape. To find out who, keep reading future chapters :P:P im cruel yes I know but I think you guys have already predicted who it is) and Snape with a few selected others were the only ones who knew he existed.  
  
Soon people will keep dying.  
Something had to be done.  
Hey I think this chappie was kinda short, but I'm sorta suffering from writers block, so forgive me..I hope I can think of better things to write about, but I have this half clear half vague plotline in my head and sooner or later yeah it should get better. As usual in the meantime you know the drill- Just press that button (it shouldn't be much of a bother) and let ur fingers do the rest!! :D 


	4. What?

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own harry potter or his teachers or friends or anything associated with him except the plot. Like you haven't heard it all before. :P Enlil: you've been my first real reviewer with actual tips to make my story better. Thanks for the advice and compliments that meant a lot to me and I'll try and make Ron less of a git!  
  
Chapter 4 - What?  
  
It had been a week since the **mysterious** death of Professor McGonagall, and things had been getting worse. Every class was silent and the tingle of excitement that was usually in the corridors was long gone. No teachers made an effort to encourage the students to brighten up. Except Professor Flitwick.  
  
One particular day in Charms, Gryffindor and Slytherin were having a lesson together, and Professor Flitwick was trying more than usual to get the students motivated.  
  
"Now class, today I would like to ask for your opinion on Cheering Charms. Would anyone like to volunteer to share their thoughts?"  
  
The class was silent. A few people were sleeping. Even Hermione, was staring out the window completely lost in her own world. Finally a voice spoke up.  
  
"Cheering Charms suck. They're twisted way of forcing people to be happy when really they just need some time to themselves."  
  
A few heads nodded absentmindedly and Harry, Hermione and Ron for once weren't in the mood to start up a would-be fight.  
  
"Umm..errr...ok...ok Mr Malfoy, if that is what you think then no one can stop you. I'm sure you all don't think that, so anyone can also share their own thoughts with the class.anyone?"  
  
Another voice spoke up.  
  
"I can't be bothered having my own thoughts." "I second that." "Third." "And since when did Charms class become a shrink session?" "Uh huh"  
  
The bell rang, saving Professor Flitwick from being the victim of a spaz attack from a mob of now angry teenagers.  
  
"Hey Harry! Wait up!"  
  
"What, Neville?" Harry turned back and stopped a while for Neville to catch up.  
  
"Since when did Flitwick get so involved with our minds.isn't it just our wands."  
  
"Guess not, gosh that lesson was so annoying. Can't he leave us alone? Like all the other Profs?"  
  
"Looks like he can't. Look Harry, I gotta go, so I'll see ya later hey?"  
  
"Yeah, Neville, later."  
  
Little did Harry know that that was the last time he was going to see Neville Longbottom for a long time.  
  
Alive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "This person really chooses his victims randomly, doesn't him, Severus?"  
  
"Yes, professor he sure does."  
  
"Do you think the murdering of Mr Longbottom meant anything?"  
  
"I certainly hope not."  
  
Dumbledore paced the Hospital wing. He was thinking very hard. This was the second killing in two weeks. Longbottom and Minerva had nothing to do with each other, except the fact that they were both in Gryffindor. That wouldn't be the reason.  
  
"Albus I have to go now. I will talk to you tomorrow if that will be convenient." "Anytime tomorrow will be fine."  
  
Snape walked out of the hospital wing and immediately bumped into Draco.  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape. May I talk to you for a few minutes?"  
  
"Yes of course. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I heard you and Professor Dumbledore talking about.Longbottom. Is he really...well.."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy, Longbottom is dead."  
  
"Damn. Oops sorry Professor."  
  
"It's ok. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, it's just that. I won't..I won't..I won't be able to pick on him anymore..Yes that's it, I won't be able to pick on him anymore professor."  
  
"Yes, Yes, Mr Malfoy that will be such a pity."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you will be late for class. Off you go then."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
Hahaha so there's the 4th chap. The next few chapters will be fragments of a few significant people in this story's diaries. First will be Draco, before I forget what to write :P so yeah please please hit that button, n yeah review!! L8a! 


	5. Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything associated with him. There. Sheesh.  
  
This is Draco's diary entry.  
Draco  
  
I can't believe this. Just when she's getting over the whole McGonagall thing, just when she starts to smile - even if it is a small smile, just when she starts to enjoy herself again - another person who seems to affect her - dies. How much more can life suck? When she's so sad, it seems the whole world cries with her. Life can't be good when she's so depressed. She's the only good thing in this world. Please God don't let her collapse. She's so strong I can't believe how strong she is.  
  
Why am I confiding into this stupid book?I really should put a locking spell onto this. If anyone finds this and is able to open it I'm dead. All the respect and fear I have gained - gone. They would know my stupid little weakness. And if this gets into the hands of my father.**shudder** I don't want to think what he might do to me. All I know is this - I love her. I never thought this might happen but I really do. Another thing I know -  
She doesn't love me.  
I wish I could tell her. But I can't. she's probably involved with that bastard of a Potter. I hate him. Maybe that's why I hate him. And that Weasley - Ron I think it is. She might be involved with him.....no. No I can't be thinking like this. The only way I would find out..would be to ask her.... I can't do that.  
  
This room is so cold. Salazar really is a dick. They won't light the fires. I don't think it's like this in any other house common room. I'm alone. For once. Geez Parkinson won't leave me alone until it's dinner. That's the only peace I get from her. That's why I skip it.  
  
It's the perfect time to see her though. I hate myself for having to resort to skipping dinner to avoid that stupid Parkinson. She ruins everything I have. If I tell her anything- she runs along to the owlery to report to my Dad. Omigod how much she pisses me off it's not funny. A request to the murderer: Please kill Pansy Parkinson. Let me rephrase that: Tie her to a tree, slit her wrists, then cut her head up slowly and then leave her there to rot. Yeah yeah ok that's a bit sadistic. Fine just tie her to a tree then disembodie her. Happy?  
  
Sheesh. I'm cold, tired and hungry. My life is hell. No one understands me. Only when she looks into my eyes, she seems to understand me for a moment, then the hatred comes in.  
  
It stings. It really does.  
  
Father says Voldemort is coming back. I wish he hadn't told me that. That means my time as a normal wizard teenager is almost up. No more Hogwarts. More Death Eater meetings. I've been to one. They're so fucking boring. They stand there in their cloaks muttering "Voldemort is great...Voldemort is great..." For about an hour, then Voldemort makes this dramatic entrance and they all go **gasp** and quickly fall to their knees and he says crap like, "Soon I will return, and you will reap the benefits, Draco, nice of you to join us, you will soon be privileged to be one of us yadayadayadayadayada..." God, Voldemort I don't give a fuck.  
I just want to talk to her. 


	6. Hermione

Disclaimer: Ya. Well, lets see. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich and famous. Am I? Come on you can figure it out yourself ;)  
  
Hermione  
  
Geez. Dumbledore just announced it. Second time in 2 weeks hey? Never thought it would happen. Neville? Why Neville? Of all people, Neville Longbottom. This murderer doesn't know his people. I think everyone's still in shock. I reckon the most depressing thing will be the empty seat at meals, no more Neville performing stupid accidents in the common room, which always got us all going. Another funeral. I pray I won't get used to funerals. At McGonagall's funeral, it was so awkward. The teachers wouldn't say anything. We stood there looking like..well....yeah, it was someone's funeral I guess.  
  
I'm never using that saying ever again.  
I couldn't concentrate. Even before Neville's death. Now I probably won't be able to concentrate for the next year or something. I can't afford that! My marks can't go down. Everyone expects me to be so good. To be focused on my studes and nothing else. I'm not that much of a freak.....am I? Geez I wish people would get to know be better before they judge me. Especially him. I think I love him. This isn't fair. Falling in love with a Slytherin is highly dangerous when you're a Gryffindor. I'd be ignored and glared at. I hate that. It's so inhumane, hate. But then.....Yeah well he has the worst reputation in the school. But I understand him. Underneath all that I can see a guy who is suffering so much it's killing him internally. I just want to run over and comfort him. When I look into his eyes it's as if we understand each other. It's a feeling I've never felt before. I wish he felt the same way.  
  
He'd probably push me away and look at me like I have 3 heads. It's not fair. This school - full of stereotypes and shit. Totally unfair. I bet heaps of people want to express their feelings but they're scared of getting isolated socially.  
  
Harry is getting annoying. He keeps assuming Snape is the murdererr behind all this. He's so desperate. It's pissing me off. At first I thought his crush on Cho was really cute, partly because I was so sure he was gonna get over her. Now it's getting out of hand. Everytime he passes her in the corridors he starts saying stuff loudly making him seem really good. For example. : "I can't believe it! We're versing RAVENCLAW next! Well, I guess we won't have ANY trouble at ALL because WE have been training EVERY MORNING ..." "It's SO SNAPE who killed those people, I KNOW IT im SURE."  
  
Frickin hell I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels like punching him in the face.  
  
It's so weird, before I felt Harry was so much better then him. Now I can't believe I feel that He's better than Harry. Is this right? I don't think so. I never see him at dinner, what does he live on? But I bet it's to get away from that bitch of a Parkinson. She follows him everywhere. Carries his books, gets things for him, ugh. Plus, at dinner where does he go? Common room? Ron and Harry said that it was really cold coz they didn't light fires, something to do with Salazar Slytherin all year round tradition how he never lit any fires. Why do they still care about Salazar? He's such a dickhead.  
  
Mum has been owling me about my marks. She always wants to know how I'm going. It's kinda annoying now. Maybe coz they're not that good. Should I lie? Maybe, Maybe not. I don't know.  
  
I don't know anything at the moment.  
  
So what y'all think? Good? Bad? Tell me!! I really need feedback coz I don't think it's relli that good yet. Need reviews! Every author duz! L8a then! 


	7. Harry

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read this? **lawyer nods head** I don't think so. **lawyer points at a picture of a jail** alright alright. I don't own Harry Potter or his friends or school or teachers etc etc. Try and sue me now ha!  
  
Harry  
  
I guess this question is a bit obvious. Why? Why Neville? Friggin hell no one thought much of him. That's what makes it so sad. When Dumbledore announced it a few hours ago, I looked around. My heart sank when I could see a few people saying unmistakeably, "Who's Neville Longbottom?" I wanted to go around the world and spread the word about the guy named Neville Longbottom. That's how sad it was. They guy who made Gryffindor win in our first year. I still remember that bewildered look upon his face. Like, Confusion and happiness mixed together. Like he knew he had made a difference. I wish I had done more to get to know him better. But now it's too late.  
  
And I regret that.  
  
His last words to me will haunt me for the rest of my life. "Ok, I have to go Harry, I'll cya around then yeah?" I can't believe my reply was so uncaring. "Yeah, later."  
  
If only I knew. That's how weird life is. One minute someone's there, one minute they're not. It sucks.  
  
I also wish Hermione would try and understand me more. She's so preoccupied. Even more then everyone else. You'd never expect that from Hermione. Doesn't she know I really really like Cho? I just want her to get to know me better. This is sad, I'm thinking about love or whatever in the middle of the worst time of the year. Pathetic, aren't I. I wish I could talk to Sirius. He would know what to think and what to do. Neville's funeral is next week. I seriously don't want to go. Why is it always the Gryffindors who have to suffer through the depressing funerals. No one says anything. Well, maybe this time Neville's grandmother would come and deliver a euology. Hope she's ok though. From what I've heard, when she found about about her grandson's death....she fainted. Before she hit the floor. Actually she didn't hit the floor someone caught her. I think.  
  
I got Quidditch practice soon, but I hope it's cancelled. No one's in the mood to practice at the moment. Maybe they'll cancel the game to. Sheesh now everyone's gonna be even more depressed. At least I hope Flitwick would stop trying to get us to SMILE so badly. He gets on everyone's nerves now. At least I know he gets on the student's nerves. Stupid. Anyways, I think I'd probably have to go now. I need some time to myself.  
  
Some closure.  
  
I know, I know, I really should write more for Harry, more stuff about yeah whatever, but I'm in computer class and bell is gonna ring in like, 5 minutes so yeah..hope u have 5 minutes so you can press that little button down there and review!!!! Cyaz all later! 


End file.
